Along with the development of the touch technology, display devices having a touch function have been widely used in the production and life. This kind of display device may include a touch panel, a sensor, a controller and a display panel.
In the related art, each touch electrode on the touch panel needs to be connected to an electrode line, so each touch electrode is provided with a corresponding welding point. Due to the large number of the welding points, the difficulty for a welding process may increase, and thereby the yield of the touch panel may decrease, the touch panel may be provided with a complex structure, and the production cost thereof may increase. In addition, due to the too many electrode lines, the number of blind regions may increase, and the touch performance may be adversely affected.